indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Duran Duran
Duran Duran is een Britse popband die deel uitmaakte van de stroming new romantic en was de populairste vertolking van die stroming. New romantic is een subgenre van de new wave uit de jaren 1980 (waarvan de groep Japan een van de grondleggers is). De bandnaam is ontleend aan het karakter Dr. Durand Durand uit de cult-film Barbarella. Biografie De groep werd in 1978 in Birmingham opgericht door Nick Rhodes en John Taylor. Na een korte periode met enkele bezettingswisselingen (met onder andere Stephen Duffy op zang), bestaat de uiteindelijke band uit Simon le Bon (zang), Nick Rhodes (keyboards), Roger Taylor (drums), Andy Taylor (gitaar) en John Taylor (basgitaar), geen van allen familie. Hun debuutalbum Duran Duran uit 1981 bevat een succesvolle mengeling van disco, new wave en op David Bowie geënte pop. Hiermee breekt de groep, mede dankzij sterke singles als Planet Earth en Girls On film, direct door in Engeland. In 1982 verschijnt het album Rio, waarna ook de rest van de wereld volgt. De van dit album afkomstige single Hungry Like The Wolf betekent hun doorbraak in de VS en de aanstekerballade Save A Prayer wordt een wereldhit. De leden van Duran Duran zijn vanaf die tijd supersterren. Naast de muziek vallen de videoclips op (die veelvuldig door het opkomende MTV worden gedraaid), evenals de tot in de puntjes verzorgde kleding. Met name vrouwelijke tieners staan vooraan bij hun concerten en de Duranmania grenst soms aan hysterie. De tv-special Live! Hammersmith 1982 die in 2009 op dvd wordt uitgebracht, laat dit goed zien. In 1983 volgen de single Is There Something I Should Know en het commercieel meest succesvolle album Seven and the Ragged Tiger, met daarop de jaren '80-klassieker The Reflex. De groep gaat op wereldtournee, die wordt vastgelegd in de rockumentary Sing Blue Silver, de muziekfilm (met bijbehorend live-album) Arena en de tv-special As The Lights Go Down (die in 2010 op dvd verschijnt). In 1984 scoort de groep wederom een grote hit met het nummer The Wild Boys, waarna de groep een korte rustpauze neemt. John en Andy Taylor vormen in 1985 samen met Robert Palmer en Chic-drummer Tony Thompson de rockgroep The Power Station (hit: Some Like It Hot) en LeBon en Rhodes stichten de groep Arcadia (hit: Election Day), waarvan ook drummer Roger Taylor deel uitmaakt en waarbij voor een artistiekere aanpak gekozen wordt. Tussendoor heeft Duran Duran met de James Bond-titelsong A View To A Kill een hit en treden ze op op het grootschalige Live Aid-concert in Philadelphia. Eind 1985 wordt duidelijk dat Roger Taylor genoeg heeft van het sterrendom, waarna hij de groep verlaat. Even later vertrekt ook gitarist Andy Taylor om een matig succesvolle solocarrière te beginnen (album: Thunder). In 1986 nemen de drie overgebleven bandleden samen met producer Nile Rodgers het comebackalbum Notorious op, waarvan de titelsong een grote hit wordt. In mei 1987 treedt de band twee avonden in Rotterdam op, hun eerste Nederlandse optredens sinds 1981, waarvan een aantal nummers op de promo-EP Duran Goes Dutch verschijnt. De piek van hun succes lijkt dan echter bereikt. In 1988 verschijnt het album Big Thing, dat nog maar een matige respons oproept, en het in 1990 verschenen Liberty wordt door nagenoeg iedereen geheel genegeerd. De hysterische fans zijn verdwenen en Duran Duran mist aansluiting bij de populaire muzikale trends van begin jaren '90. In 1993 lijkt het tij te keren; ex-Missing Persons-gitarist Warren Cuccurullo is dan toegetreden als vast bandlid. Met het sterke soft-rockalbum Duran Duran (ook bekend als The Wedding Album) en bijbehorende singles Ordinary World en Come Undone laat de groep zien nog steeds niet uitgerangeerd te zijn. Het succes is echter van korte duur. Het coveralbum Thank You (1995) wordt door critici de grond in geboord. Daarna wordt het kwakkelen. John Taylor verlaat de groep tijdens de opnames van het album Medazzaland (1997), dat door EMI enkel in de VS wordt uitgebracht, waarna het label de groep helemaal laat vallen. Het album met de weinig hoopgevende titel Pop Trash (2000) flopt genadeloos, en de band lijkt veroordeeld tot de casino's van Las Vegas. Rhodes en Le Bon, als enige originele bandleden, besluiten in 2001 de drie Taylors te polsen voor een reünie van de fab five, die hier wel wat in zien. Cuccurullo wordt aan de kant gezet en in 2003 gaat de band in de originele bezetting weer op tournee. De fans van weleer zijn ouder geworden, maar komen en masse naar de reünieoptredens die, bij gebrek aan nieuw materiaal bijna louter uit greatest hits bestaan. In 2004 verschijnt het album Astronaut, dat door pers en publiek goed ontvangen wordt. De single (Reach Up For The) Sunrise wordt zelfs een bescheiden radiohit. In 2005 doet de groep in het kader van de Astronaut-tour ook Nederland aan. Dat de groep moeite blijft houden met het vasthouden van het momentum blijkt uit een teleurstellend optreden op Live 8 in juli 2005. Eind 2005 bezorgt DJ Ferry Corsten de groep een hit met het nummer Fire, dat een sample bevat van het nummer Serious uit 1990. Het nummer Nice van Astronaut verschijnt als download-only single. Ook verschijnt een live-dvd opgenomen in het Wembley-stadium in Londen tijdens de reünietournee. De band is eind 2006 op tournee in Oost-Europa wanneer het bericht naar buiten wordt gebracht dat Andy Taylor de groep wederom heeft verlaten. Naar verluidt kan hij zich niet vinden in de muzikale koers die de groep samen met producers Timbaland, Nate Hills en Justin Timberlake ingeslagen is. Het eerste product van die samenwerking, de single Falling Down, verschijnt in oktober 2007, een maand later gevolgd door het album Red Carpet Massacre dat in de pers goed wordt ontvangen, maar door het publiek nagenoeg genegeerd wordt en later door de band zelf wordt afgedaan als "teveel Timberlake/Timbaland, te weinig Duran". Ter promotie van de release van dit album treden de vier overgebleven leden op in een aantal shows in het Barrymore Theatre op Broadway. De band treedt in juni 2008 wederom op in Amsterdam. Het contract met platenmaatschappij Sony eindigt in 2009. In 2010 werkte de groep samen met producer Ronsonaan een nieuw te verschijnen album. Het album " All you need is now" was vanaf 21 december 2010 op i-tunes te downloaden. Ze hebben ook de nieuwe single met de daarbij behorende clip ' All you need is now ' uitgebracht. Externe link * Officiële website Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:New romantic Categorie:Newwaveband